Did he let her go?
by outlawqueenlove
Summary: Robin embraces his wife without even thinkin about it. In her eyes he didn't even care about her. She felt pain as she watched him being happy, without her. Was hereally trowing her away? Just like that.. takes place after the ending scene in the diner
1. Chapter 1

She felt her soul being rotted. She felt her whole world stop infront of her. The man who had just told her the three words, that she had always needed to hear, was embracing his wife. His supposed to be dead wife. The past.. It had changed.

She snapped herself at Emma.

"You did this?" She asked broken in tears but held her head up not showing how hurt she was.

"I just wanted to save her life.." Emma said scared.

"You are just like your mother" she spat out "never thinking of consequinses."

And with that the queen left. She felt pure rage towards Emma. God she just wanted to snach her head off. But deep down she knew she didn't mean this to happen. Her happy ending, love was taken from her again.

Only minutes before...

She felt her soul light up. She felt her whole world stop infront of her. The man she had met under a month ago (actually year ago in the Enchanted forest) was saying those three words she had needed to hear her whole life.

How was it possible that just with three simple words someone could make you feel so loved, so cared.. so special? She felt that as he stood infront of her saying those words. He held her by her hands, swinging them back and forth before he pulled her into loving kiss.

Her whole world stopped around her. She forgot that Roland was waiting for them at the diners door. She forgot the pain that shoot on her back because of the wounds that Zelena had caused. She forgot that once upon a time she was a lonely little girl, who didn't think there was a happy ending for her.

But now she had her happy ending and she wouldn't let anyone take it away from her.

Hours after...

She was crying. Sobing over him, over a man. But he wasn't just any man. He was her happy ending. Her second chance- and propably her last. She had open up to him.

Let her walls down. Let him in. She had trusted him with her whole soul. She had loved him with her whole soul. But now she had her walls up. They shoot up the second he called her wife and embraced her. She no longer trusted him. But she loved him so much. She couldn't let go. She loved him with all her heart.

She stormed to her house and got quickly to the living room. Her heart stoped all of their picnic was left.. Well almost everything, exept his love for her. She walked to the sofa and grabbed his wine glass. She stared at it for a while. This morning his lips were on this glass then they were on her lips and now they were gone.

She threw the glass to the wall the wine spreading wildly to to the wall falling down. She took the whole bottle he had brought the night before and smashed it against the wall glass flying to her skin. One peace cut her cheek ones her arm. This pain felt nothing to her. She kneeled down to the pool of wine and glass. She reached for one glass and pressed it againt her neck.

She couldn't do it. Not for Henry she couldn't leave him. So instead she placed it on her arm and pressed it writing 'EVIL'. She whimmerd a little of the pain and as she was finished she threw the peace of glass from her hand and looked down to her arm where the word shone with blood. She grinned before she got up and got another bottle. But not for to throw it, but to drink it.

After hours of drinking she noted that it didn't work it didn't take away the pain he had caused her.. She no longer believed in love. She was broken. She grawled upstairs to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning she felt like crap. She shoot herself up and hurried to the bathroom, throwing up. All the drinking she had done hadn't helpt at all to her heart break. It had only caused her throwing up and feeling horrible.

Days and weeks went by. She didn't eat, didn't sleep. She just layed on her bed until she felt lazy and moved downstairs to the couch. She had put a spell on her house that no one could come close to it. All the windows were coverd with black. Her life wasn't going on a good direction.

She had forgot about the only thing she loved, Henry, and had hurt herself many times. She had cut her legs arms and ripped the wound open again and again. She didn't eat anymore. She weighted ten pounds less, her arms and lefs were tiny, her cheeks were smal. Her face was pale and she didn't look good at all. She was slowly getting worse and worse until one day she wouldn't wake up anymore.

It had been a month. She was so tiny the jacket she wore was huge on her. She was walking towards Granny's the place she had lost her love propably forever. She stepped in the bell ringing. There were only a couple people there whick she thanked. She didn't want anyone seeing her like this, or at all.

"Regina you look-"

"Don't say anything." She replied to the older woman behing the counter.

"Just please make me a pasta, and to go please." She said almost starting to cry.

She hadn't seen or spoken to anyone since she last time was here. Not even to Henry. She couldn't let her son see her this way. She heard the door open and looked back seeing the man she had given everything and he had tossed her aside. She quickly looked back as she saw his wife and Roland step in after him. She wanted to cry, so badly.

He had stopped moving. He saw the woman she loved infront of her broken, sick.

He had done this to her. He wanted to go to her and wrap his arms around her, tell her how sorry he was and that he loved her. But it wouldn't do any good.

She held back her tears as she felt his eyes on her. She heard how his wife called for him many times but she knew he hadn't moved. Granny came back with the paprerbag. Regina looked up to the old womans eyes her own filled with tears. The old womand looked back at her sadly feeling sorry for her. She gace the money with her shaking hands before she quickly whiped most of the tears from her face as she turned to go.

She was walking at the door feeling his eyes on her. She looked to the side and saw him. She hid her sobb as she stepped out tears falling down her eyes. He saw her face. But her face was pale, cheeks small and eyes red and teary. He couldn't do this anymore. So he walked after her leaving her wife and son there.

"Regina." He said after her.

She felt tears storm out of her eyes. She loved him so much, but he didn't.

She kept walking but felt his touch on her forarms, and she winsed. He had pressed to the cuts on her arm.

He pulled her sleeve up seeing the word evil shine there. He looked up at her seeing her weak, broken.

"Please let me go.." She cried not able to see anymore because of the tears in her eyes.

"Regina I can't do that.. I love you. And I don't want you to hurt youself."

"I would hurt myself?! No.. You did all that already." She cried.

He felt his world stop. He really had hurt her, so much.

"Regina-"

"Please Robin.." She cried. "Let me go."

She let it all out. Cried and sobbed compleatly broken.

He realized he couldn't help. He would only hurt her more. So he let go of her.

She walked quickly away. Was he really this easily letting her go? Was he really giving up this easily? Was he really this easily letting the love they had go? Let her go? Get over her..

He had let her go..


	2. Thinking of you

He really didn't know what was he suppose to do. He couldn't leave his wife he just got back. He could't leave Marian alone in this new and strange world. He couldn't brake up things between Marian and Roland. He couldn't brake his family. Not again.

But he also couldn't stand seeing Regina so hurt. He couldn't. It was just too much.

She had opened up to him. She had told her about her first love. She had told everything. She had poured her soul into him not hiding a thing. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The way she moved.. The way she smiled and laughed.. Or used to. Now he only saw her sick to death. Skinny, pale and lifeless. Her eyes sad broken and hurt. Her hands protected her body not letting anyone near her. Not even her son.

The pictures of their first time ran in his head..

_He placed his both hand on back tucking on her shirt. He gently pulled it over her shoulders and threw the shirt away and her bra quickly after that. She smiled down at him and sat on his lap. She bit her lip and pulled his boxers down. She smiled a little as he placed his hands on her sides to cup her breasts. She leaned in to kiss him and he answerd the kissed but pulled away a little._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" _

_"I'm yours to take Robin." She whisperd and kissed him again. _

She had looked so beautiful. So stunning. Flawless. Now.. She only looked hurt and miserable. She had lost the intrest in life. She wasn't a person anymore. She wasn't his anymore. And all because of him.

He needed her. He wanted her.

But everything was too complicated. He wanted to go back in time and do things diffirently. He wanted to make sure she knew he wanted her.. No one else. He wanted her to know, he loved his wife but not the same way he used to five years ago. He wanted her to know that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with her telling her how sorry he was.

He would have been ready to ask her to marry him. He would have been ready to do anything for her. He would have pulled out a ring from his pocket and get on his knees infront of her, asking her to spend the rest of their lifes together. He would have wanted to do so, because now he knew it was perhaps too late to ask again.


	3. Chapter 3 All Alone

She was crying again. She needed to get out of the house. She took her jacket and pulled it on her and got to the door. What if someone saw her, she tought. No it didn't matter. No one cared for her anyway.

She got out of the house and walked toward Granny's, again. She turned from the corner to the street but what she saw made her heart stop. It has him.

But not only him.. He was with his wife, kissing her and smiling sweetly their son waiting for them. The little boy scrunted his face for his parents kiss and turned around and saw her.

She felt her whole world stop. The little boy- the sweet little boy she had learned to care was looking at her with excited eyes. Once she noticed the two adults pull back, she quickly turned and hurried to the corner hiding herself from the three of them.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't watch her true love being taken away from her again. So she ran, and fast. She reached the edge of the forest and stared at the red line with her teary eyes. No one would even notice if she was gone. Maybe Henry would, but she didn't care anymore.

She whiped her tears and was ready to step over when she heard the familiar sweet voice and she turned around. "Roland?"

She walked a step closer but rememberd she was suppose to go already. But she couldn't leave this little sweet boy. He frowned and asked a bit confused,

"Gina, what are you doing here?"

She swallowed hard. She couldn't tell him the truth so she lied,

"I was only taking a walk."

"All alone?"

She nodded sadly. "All alone."

It never hadn't botherd her before that she was alone until now. She actually needed someone by her side, she needed him. Was it really her fault, all of this?

She had cursed all the lands and destroyed lives and no one seemed to care anymore. And now.. Everyone was on her. Whispering mean words like

'homewrecker'. But she wasn't a home wrecker.. Or was she?

She had only fell in love. She had only found her happy ending. And now was it when people started blaming her for everything. Like she was back to that person she had been years ago. She had tried to change to be a better mother- a better person so hard. It felt like everything was back to the beginning again. Lost love and a broken heart was all she had.

She didn't even notice she was crying until the boy opened his mouth again.

"Why are you crying?"

"Oh.. It's just.." She didn't know how to finish.

"You miss my daddy.." He said.

She nodded weakly and cried closing her eyes,

"I do.. I miss him very much.."

"Don't be sad!" He said and runs to her crashing himself to her legs.

"Oh Roland.." She cried outloud and got to her knees lifting the boy on her lap.

For a moment she just cried holding the boy in her arms. She wanted so badly to go back in time and make everything right. But she couldn't. She had to suffer from her own mistakes. Fears. She regreted not going into the taver more than anyother day in her life.

She cried the boy in her arms, his tiny arms wrapped tightly around her neck. For one second she tought she's be alright. The boy had made her feel better safe and cared.. But really she wasn't any of those things.

She pulled back resting her hands on his shoulders. "I need you to do something for me, okay?" She said. He nodded. She wasn't sure if she could trust another child with her love, but really she didn't even have it anymore so what did it matter.

She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a little black picture.

"I need you to give this to your daddy, okay?"

"What is it?" He asked turning the picture trying to figure how was he suppose to look at it.

"It's a picture and I need you to give it to him okay. Give it only to your daddy, one one else can't know about-"

"What the hell are you doing with _my_ son?"

Marian almost runned to them her blood boiling. Regina tucked the picture in Rolands pocket and stood up.

She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak, but Marian was faster.

"Don't you ever take my son again!" She spat grapping Roland.

"Gina!" He whimmerd.

"It's okay Roland.."

"Don't ever say my sons name again!"

"Marian, stop it!"

No, she had to get out before she'd see his blue eyes.. But it was too late. Robin walked to Marian stopping protectively next to her.

"I think it's best for you to go." He sayd coldy like she didn't mean a thing to her anymore. Like she didn't apprently.

She swallowed hard and kept her tears back.

"I was just leaving." Was all she said before she walked away from her loved one.

As she walked she heard only her cries and whimmers in her head.

She just wanted to love. Be happy. But maybe she wasn't meant to be happy.

She couldn't ever have that again. _Never_.

Later that night Roland walked to his father and reached for his pocket.

"What is that?" Robin asked curiously looking at the black picture.

"I don't know.. Gina told me to give it to you." He says and leaves his father alone.

He turned the picture looking at it his eyes swelling with tears. It was a black blurry picture with some white leacks. There was a small white figure in the middle. He knew what it was. He stared at the picture covering his mouths while holding his tears back. He turned the picture over and with black color there was a small writing _our baby_.


	4. Chapter 5 You are that guy

**Hi guys. Wow I never tought even this much people would like my writing. I'm gonna keep it up, but I have school so it may take a few days. **

**And I warn you this chapter has some feels in it..**

...

Months had passed. She was a compleat mess. She had told Robin she was pregnant, and it was quite ovious it was his child, but he hadn't come to her. He hadn't made any contact not even tried to call her. She was scared, she was scared with the baby. She didn't know what to do. She had started to show a bit but she hadn't let anyone see it.

She had every night believed this would be the night he would come. But he hadn't.. And each night killed her more and more. She started to lose hope. Hope about her happy ending. She knew after this she would _never_ love again..

She was in the kitchen making something to eat. She was used to cook for herself but she missed cooking bigger dinners. She sighed and put the plate down. She looked down to her small belly and sniffed a bit,

"Oh baby.." She shook her head and placed both her hands on her stomack and brushed her thumbs over the small curve.

"I don't know what to do.." She cried "What if he never comes?"

And with that there was a knock on the door.

Her head shoot up and she whiped her tears away. She slowly walked to the door and peeked trought the whole. It was _him_.

She hurried to open the door but reminded herself that she couldn't lift up her hopes this fast. She swallowed thickly and she opened the door. And there he was, looking at her his eyes a bit wide his hands hanging on his sides. He took a deep breath as he saw her belly pushing trought a gray shirt. She looked down and sniffed a bit before she simply said

"Come in."

It took him a while before he could even move himself. He stepped in to the familiar white big empty house. He put his coat down and watched her go to the living room. He followed her and sat on the couch opposite her.

"Regina.." He started. "I-.."

"Robin it's okay.." She said.

"No it's not." He said and turned more to her. "It's been months since we.. Last saw each other and I.. I have wanted to come and see you, and make sure you were alright, but I figured you didn't want to see me.."

She looked down and took a deep breath.

"Of course I've wanted to see you.." She whisperd with a cry, and his heart broke.

"I have been telling myself that you would come for me but you never did, until now and I lost hope. For the first time in my life I actually held hope for someone. I told myself you would come for me, for this child but.."

She couldn't keep going, cause she broke into tears.

"Regina this haven't been easy for me eighter. No matter how much I try to tell myself that I have my wife and I should be happy, but I am not. Because my heart still belongs to you."

She looked up at him her vision blurry from the tears. She reached for him and wrapped his arms around his neck and threw herself into his warm embrace.

"I'm so sorry Regina.." He breathed into her hair, as he stroaked it gently.

"You have nothing to be sorry about.." She whisperd into his neck.

She cried into his neck holding her arms around him tightly. She had wanted to held by him for so lomg she had forgotten how good it felt. But there was nothing good about this moment. Well maybe that he had come to her but nothing else.

He held her closely to his body letting her cry it all out. He wanted to say those three words so badly but it would hurt her even more. So he just held her, trying to soothe her.

After minutes of crying she stopped, now sniffing against his skin. She took in his forest smell and wanted to smile about it but she couldn't. She sniffed once more before she pulled back, but he didn't let her go to far as he cupped her cheeks.

"I have a reason to be sorry." He said. "I don't even know what happend that night.. I- I just got lost. I couldn't imagine I'd ever have my wife back.. But I never could have imagine doing this to _you_." She sniffed almost starting to cry again. "I've never felt anything like this before, and I'd hate for it to end, cause it feels so amazing. But I made my vows, my promises.."

She shook head and took his hands away from her cheeks.

"I believe your vows held the words 'until death parts us'. Robin she died. You met me and learned to love me. We had something so amazing. Why would it be wrong to have that? Why would it be wrong to love _me_? Why can't you _choose_ me? Why can't you _love_ me?" She whisperd with a cry and looked away hating how she sounded desperate but she needed him.

He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him by pressing her fingers on his lips.

"Why can't I be enough for you? Why?" She cried. "I'm.." She looked down to her stomack and caressed her belly with one of her hands. "We could be a family.." She whisperd.

She looked back up to him facing his sad face. She slide her fingers over his lips looking at them. She reached to his bottom lip and pulled it a bit with her fingers. She let her hand go and slid it down by his chest.

"I can't leave her.." He whisperd finally and she cried again. "I can't do that to her.."

"But you can do it to me?! I'm pregnant, Robin." She cried. "I am so freaking scared. I never tought this would happen to me.." She shook her head. "That I'd be the other woman. For god sake Robin, you can't leave your wife but you can leave me? She died, we had something real." She said desperately and grabbed his shirt.

"I let go of everything. I let you in I let my _walls_ down and for what? I can't do this over and over again. I need you to choose right now.. Me or her." She said tears running down her eyes.

"Regina I can't! I need time I can't just do it.."

"You have had _enough_ time to think already.." She glared at him. "Me... Or _her_."

He blincked his eyes trying to push back his tears, but he couldn't. "Please don't do this to me.." He shook his head. "You know I love _you_." He said.

She looked at him but couldn't hold it back anymore. She knew he couldn't choose her. She looked down and whimmerd

"I love you too.."

He lifted her head up and made him look at him. He pushed her tears away and cupped her cheeks. They both leaned closer until she could feel his warm breat on her face.

"I can't Robin.." She whisperd

"Please try to understand."

"I do understand." She said. "If I had Daniel here I couldn't choose eighter."

"I need to do the right thing."

"I know you do.." She whisperd cupping his cheeks also. "But remember there is another thing waiting for you here too." She pulled back from his hold and placed her hands on her stomack.

He didn't hesitate to place his hands on her stomack as well. "Promise me, you won't tell her how horrible I was.. You don't even have to tell about me. You can tell that there was a good guy who loved you but he just got lost to you.."

"Don't you see.. You are that guy.." She whisperd.

They both froze to look at each other and really think about what was happening. She wanted him to choose her, but she didn't think he'd ever do such thing.

He really couldn't let her go, but what choice did he have? He swallowed hard and pulled back sliding his hands from her stomack.

"I think you should go.." She whisperd.

He nodded and got up and walked to the door taking his jacket. She followed him and stood by the door.

"I'm sorry.. About everything." He said.

"I know you are.." She said and gave a sad smile. He reached for her and pressed his lips softly on her cheek.

"I love you. Don't you ever think I don't, okay?

She nodded tears falling from her eyes. He left the house and she watched him go until he disappeard into the darkness.

"Okay.." She whisperd before she broke into tears and knew that that was it..

He had walked out of her life just as easily she had let him in. She had been so foolish, she had tought she could love again so easily. But she kept her hopes up that one day he would come to her.

...

**Don't kill me! Review thank you 3 **


	5. Chapter 6 Fully and forever yours

**# a bit of feels again**

She was curled up on her bed. The night was young but she never felt staying up so late. So she was already trying to sleep but she couldn't because of her dreams. Dreams where she was happy with him. Where she was held my him, but really she wasn't. And everytime she woke up she was screaming sweating and crying. Those were her bad dreams. She needed him to pick her, but he hadn't visited not called since he last was here. He was working things with his wife. He was choosing his wife again.

And she was being broken again.

...

_She pushed him down the bed climbing ontop him. She moved up to his lips capturing him in a long sweet loving kiss. She kissed down to his jaw earning a groan from him. He moved his hands on the small of her back and rubbed them gently there. _

_She moved down to his neck lowering her body to touch his and she layed ontop of him. She needed him. He needed her. They both needed eachother. _

_She sucked desperately on his neck yanking her hips on his and he groaned again._

_Then she moved down to his chest leaving sweet kisses along his soft skin. She reached down until his boxers before she looked up at him. He gave her a smile and nodded. _

_She smiled too and pushed her fingers between the fabric and his skin before she pulled them down leaving a kiss on his lower abdomen._

...

She shoot up on her bed breathing hard. Another one again. This time she felt more desperate to have him near her. Have him kiss her.

She looked down and caressed her stomack. Their baby was inside of her. A piece of him was inside her, carried with her everyday. She couldn't do this anymore.

She throwed her legs over the bed and took her phone. She picked his number and stared at the name on her screen. "Robin.." She whisperd brushing her thumb over the name. She pressed the green button and pressed the phone on her ear hoping she wasn't interrupting his love making to his wife.

"Regina?" A raspy voice speaked trough her phone.

He had answerd. She smiled hearing him call her again.

"Regina, what's the matter? Is it the baby?" He asked sounding worried.

"We're both fine now." She answerd.

"Why did you call?"

"Because I need you to choose already. I'm practically dying. You need to tell me if you're not choosing me cause I have high hopes and it's a long way down if you just tell me someday you're choosing your wife.." She breathed into the phone.

"Regina I don't-" He started.

"Are you gonna choose her?" She whisperd.

There was a long silence, before she heard him clear his throat.

"No." He said.

No? He wasn't choosing her wife.

"What?!" She stood up looking around the room.

"I am choosing you." He said his voice raspy.

Tears came to her eyes and she coverd her mouth to hide her sob.

"Get your ass in here-"

She stopped as she heard a knock on the door. She threw the phone away and pulled her robe on almost running down the stairs. She opened the door and there he was. She smiled widely her eyes blurry from tears. He held his phone in the air and ended the call before he stepped inside and wrapped his arms around her bringing her to his lips.

She cupped his cheeks bringing him closer not being able to hold back and she sobbed into his mouth. "You're really choosing me?" She asked as she pulled away.

"Yes." He smiled at her and cupped her cheeks.

"I love you.. So much.. And I thought I'd lose you." She whisperd tears leaving her eyes.

"You will never lose me again." He whisperd cupping her cheeks pushing her tears away.

She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him again softly.

She pulled away and smiled shily. She took him with her upstairs and cuddled against him into her bed. They spooned his face in her neck and she giggled softly. He played with her petite fingers and hands.

"What took you so long?" She asked after a while.

"Well I tried with Marian but we both were unhappy. I have changed so much in these years. We've grown a part and things just didn't work like they did.

So after a month she had comen I gave her the divorse papers and she had rough time dealing with those. So I decided to be a honorable man and wait until she had signed and was ready for it and then come to you.

It wouldn't have been fair while she was trying to sign those I would just be with someone else. So I waited and I was camping until yesterday I got a message from her and I came straight to you." He said.

"Im sorry it took so long.. But I never doubded my feelings for you in that time. My heart told me to choose you." He smiled.

She turned in his embrace looking at him cupping his cheeks. "Really?"

"Really." He said and smiled.

She smiled too and brushed her fingers over his lips. "So.. Now you're mine?"

"I'm fully and forever _yours._" He smiled before they both leaned in for a sweet tender and loving kiss.

**you are welcome **


	6. Chapter 6 Tell me this isn't a dream

**I'm sorry it's been a while since the last update but I am busy with school and other stuff. About this chapter.. Uh if you are smart you'll get it, all of it ;) and review, thank you. Much love **

This was the best feeling in the world. She woke up in the arms of her true love. She snuggled closer to his chest while his hands moved more around her. She didn't want to open her eyes and wake to the reality but when she heard his raspy yet so caring voice, she smiled and opened her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

She smiled kissing his chest softly.

"Tell me this isn't a dream.." She chuckled.

He let out a small laugh before he turned her head cupping her cheeks and placed a tender yet passinate kiss on her lips. When he pulled back she practically felt cold.

She knew now they were meant to be. She knew their lips were meant to be on eachothers. She knew their bodies had been made for eachothers embraces and holds. She knew they were suppose to fill eachothers sentences. She knew they were meant to be together, forever.

"You know I never want to move from this moment." She said.

He chuckled. "We can stay here forever if that's what you want."

She chuckled but winsed slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked conern in his voice.

"Yeah." She replied stroaking her hands over her belly. "It's just the baby. She's kicking." She smiled.

He smiled at her sitting up next to her stomack. He placed his both hands on her stomack and she closed her eyes at his touch. "Hi there baby.." He started.

"This is your daddy. I love you already very much." He says moving his hands a bit. "Both mommy and I love you very much." He says looking ovar at Regina.

She places her hands on his that are on her stomack and she smiles as he plays with her fingers.

"You know she can't hear you." She chuckles.

"Of course she can." He says returning to his place next to her.

He cuppes her cheeks and brings her closer into a kiss. She moved closer to him and kissed him back.

"I missed you.." He whisperd

"I missed you too." She said and stroaked his cheek.

She smiled bringing himself closer. Just as their lips were suppose to smack together she pulled back and screamed loudly. The pain was horrible and she scremed loudly as she held her stomack.

"Regina?!"

She couldn't even hear Robin's voice when her screaming took over. She pulled her legs up to support her stomack but it was only worse. She screamed Robin's name and kept yelling it hurt and baby.

He moved quickly out of the bed and ran to the other side and scooped her up. He kicked the door open and walked carefully downstairs and took the car keys before he took her out of the house.

He layed her on the back seats. She was hyperventilating.

"Ro-Robi-i-in... I-... Aaaaa. The ba-baby, whaa-.. What's happening?!" And she screamed again.

"Shh.. It's okay love, we're going to the hospital, just hang in there.."

With that he rushed to the front seat and started the car. He drove to the hospital and carried her in.

He layed her down to the bed they rushed underneath her body. She cried and he stroaked her cheeks. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forhead. He wad told to wait at the lobby but how was he suppose to just wait when they took the love of his life and their future child away.

He didn't know what was wrong with her, or what would happen to her but he sat down and prayed the God she's be alright.

He waited and waited for hours until Dr. Whale walked to him. Robin shoot up and walked to the doctor. Robin had a terrified look on his face as he waited the doctor to say somethig.

"Is she.. Is she alive? The baby, is she okay? Please tell me they are both okay..."

Robin looked deep into the man's eyes as he clearly saw he was about to say something.

Robin opened his mouth along with the doctor to search the words but he wouldn't say anything.

"Are they alive?!" Robin practically screamed.

Dr. Whale looked up and opened his mouth.

"Oh my God.." Robin took a few steps back burring his face into his hands.


	7. Chapter 7 My heart beats for you

**So sorry it's been so so late! I have kind of forgotten about this and I thought there wasn't any readers until today I checked my email seeing all you nice reviews, so now here is the (maybe) final chapter of this story but then again I have another fan fiction but it's one shot but I think I'll write more there cause it's not a continuing story all the time.. But here you go, enjoy the chapter!**

No.. They couldn't be gone. His future, her, gone.

He had just came back for her, and now she was gone. It couldn't be true. He needed to see her. Pushing the doctor away he walked (ran actually) to the room where Regina was. He clutched himself to the glass seeing a breathing mask on her face, he so beautiful face, her body on the bed her skin pale. He felt tears storm in to his blue eyes as his gaze went down to her stomach, the bump was still there but there was also a pair of hands inside her. He wanted to throw himself to the ground and just cry but he was frozen in his place.

It was all like a slow motion when the doctor lifted a small small baby fetus out of her stomach. Their little baby, that was now blue and covered in some sort of blood, was gone too.

No. Why? Was this suppose to be a lesson to him, not to hesitate his hearts choice? This wasn't fair. She was gone and so was their baby. He watched as her body was covered with a white blanket. He felt sick and he collapsed to the ground. This was his fault. He had left her all alone for months. And now.. She was gone. He couldn't breathe, he just cried her name over and over again..

"Robin.. Robin." Called a soft voice that made him wake up.

He lifted his head up finding Regina lying next to him with a small smile.

"Regina.." He breathed out and without any hesitation he leaned over and kissed her gently but deeply. She chucked a little but kissed him back showing her love back to him. She felt tears against her cheek, those was his tears, so she pulled away and cupped his cheeks.

"Hey what's the matter?" She asked softly but sternly enough to make him listen to her. He only shook his head looking deep into her eyes.

"I saw a dream where.. Where my wife came back from the dead and I choose her, over you.. And I- Then you were pregnant and I got back to you but then I lost you and the baby.. You died.." He barely got it said, he was crying so much, and that broke her heart.

"Hey I'm here.. And I'm not going anywhere, ever.. I promise.." She smiled a little.

He nodded weakly pressing his head to her chest. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly resting her heart on his and ran her hands soothingly in his hair. He listened to her heart beat while he tried to calm down.

"Promise you won't leave me.." He whispered after few moments.

She smiled softly and brushed her hands in his hair pressing her lips on his head.

"Can't you hear it Robin.. My heart beats for you."


End file.
